Pokemon Plateau of the Jade Chapter 2: Why?
You then be happy and walk away from the gym. You then entered Route um.... 5? IDK . So yee enter a route where.... where-y um..... where..... ah crap! a LOT OF POKEMON WERE THERE. You found yourself trapped in a place with Shedinja and Dustox. As they chase you, you run away hoping for help and decided to send out Tyrogue. Tyrogue just jumped to super saiyan mode and bulked up in his big league. Then he became a purple titan with red aura bursting. Since you are headed to the Synergy Capital, you go SynBurst and "Go! Skitty!" Now you had two super saiyans. Tyrogue titan blasted (Focus Blasted) amost everything. And Tilily just roared and ran as fast as a Fast Light Train Thingy (y'know, that train that goes up to 600kph?) and DFire Fang everything (except a couple humans ,Tyrogue and yee) and the Tilily then made forest fire. You returned your pokemon and ran. it attracted some fire types. You look behind you and find violent Infernapes and Cyndaquils and.... um...... Camerupts raging towards you. Then you find a Charmeleon.... well you catch it and run away. You call your dad as the wimp you are and you just hopped on a Rayquaza. Brendan was like "Y'kidd'n me boy? Y'made a forest fire?" Then you just nervously scream as loud as hell and fall down. Brendan yells "Imma proud of yee boi!" And swiftly catches him. They get to the synergy capital of Hoenn, Freshlorren City. You land near the synergy statue, and your Tilily goes beserk! Then Brendan yelled "I swear if this tiger ass thing tries to poop rainbows I'm gonna scream and call it a Nyan Cat!" Then he sends out Blaziken. His Blaziken is da one da legend. Blaziken jumps and Tilily jumps. Tilily tries to strike Blaziken midair but it missed. Blaziken done some blaze kicking and KO'D Skitty. Brendan said "What the hell boy? I will smack you straight if you aint a keeper!" You just sighed and went to the gym. "Hey there idiot! The gym is closed so get yo ass out." said a mysterious guy with a wooden scarf. You get yo ass out and walk around. You enter the bigggggoooo stores. You now have 10 Max Revive. The TMs Return, Sucker Punch and ExtremeSpeed. You then went out of Freshlorren for a while and fall in a hole. You find an underground building that says "NYAN CAT WANNABES" and a splash of blood. You enter and another guy with a wooden scarf goes to you and says "Boy this area is prohibited! No weaklings should enter." Then you feed that guy to your Skitty (WOW y'genius). Then you find people wearing only tree wood. DAMMMMMMMMNNNNNN! You end up beating them and find the leader. The leader, Zelkan, threatened to kill Birch if you lost. Zelkan would caare to duel. Zelkan sent out Skiploom. Go! Tyrogue! The synergy boost (imported from Ferrum) turned Tyrogue into a super saiyan. Tyrogue used ExtremeSpeed and Mega Punch. Skiploom fainted. Then Zelkan used synergy burst after sending out Grovyle on Grovyle. Grovyle used Leaf Blade midair. Tyrogue dodged it, and Jump Kcked Grovyle. Then Grovyle started to go TURBO MODE GGXXX and Leaf Blade'd Tyrogue. Tyrogue used Bulk Up twice that jumped midair and ExtremeSpeed Mega Punch'd Grovyle. That knocked Grovyle straight to the wall, but Grovyle survived.Then Grovyle did some combination of Fury cutter, Cut and Leaf Blade that damaged Tyrogue pretty badly. Then Tyrogue evolved into Hitmontop. Hitmontop started jumping and drilling until Grovyle was defeated. THE END of Chap2